Atmosphere
by JillianForDays
Summary: She had it all planned out: Run now and everything would solve itself. But deep in the night and deep in the shadows, Blake struggles to go through with the plan and is interrupted. [Bumblebee One-Shot]


The air gently caressed her cheeks, the soft breeze brushing through black tresses as it whisked its way through the night sky. The stars twinkled brightly over her head, shining with the utmost intensity of a thousand suns. Light and thin clouds blew across the open sky as though they would whittle away without movement, and soon the deposits of water vapor and dust were casting a light gray covering over the full moon. She had picked a perfect night to run, to get away from everything and to attempt to coax freedom once again.

Sounds of rustling trees echoed in the vast clearing as she darted forward, the shadows hiding the fact that the girl was even there. She moved as though she was one with the darkness, golden eyes being her only giveaway to having presence there. The autumn colored leaves fell softly down from the high tops of the trees and danced about on the persistent winds, as though the world was at peace. The internal struggle she faced however, made her anxious and worried. She would never be at peace here with this burden on her shoulders.

Blake rushed past the abundance of trees and shrubbery before making a sharp turn to the right. The fallen petals tangled in her curls as she kept up the brisk pace, breaking through bushes and leaping over tree roots to avoid tumbling down. The ground beneath her powerful feet was hard and frozen, the chilly degrees of the season causing the slightly soft ground to harden and freeze overnight. Roots were cracking and breaking, exposing hollow centers that thrived for smaller insects and plant life to leech off of the lasting nutrients. Slash marks could be found on various willow trees that she ran past, most likely from the Grimm that inhabited the area. She would have to be careful to avoid the treacherous creatures; that is, if she stumbled into any.

It wasn't long before the runaway was at her destination: a small cliff that jutted out over an expansive lake. Or maybe it was an ocean, Blake couldn't tell. If it were a lake, it was a huge one, that's for sure. The translucent water reflected the image of the full moon, which was beginning to peak from behind the clouds that moved in front of it minutes prior. Amber eyes glanced across the horizon and they narrowed as she struggled to make out what was just out of view. It seemed as if the body of water just continued forever, the blue color becoming more intense and dark as it reached farther away. Eventually the water met the skyline and the two colors blended into one as if someone swirled paint around to mix them.

Her feet neared the edge, her toes applying pressure as if she were testing the land's limits. Bits of rock and earth crumbled and toppled over the side, causing Blake to jump and inch back a bit. A monster, they would call her. They'd spit in her direction and laugh and push her away. What was the point in staying if they would just force her away regardless? She took a deep breath and swallowed hard before looking down. It seemed like the drop would be one that would take forever, and it hurt just staring down at it. The water at the bottom rippled in the wind slowly, cascading waves just flowing out and away from the base of the cliff. It all came down to this, it all came down to this one decision.

"_No one can cut you, Belladonna. You're bulletproof, invincible. You can take anything that is thrown your way and hurl it back twice as powerfully. Fire away, fire away. Stand your ground, my kitten, and never let the opinions of people stand in your way. You are titanium."_

The last words her father spoke to her before he passed due to a revolt in a White Fang peace riot echoed in her head, and tears pooled to her lower eyelids, the emotion practically stinging from sheer grief. She had been through so much and she couldn't afford to lose the last of her family, her _new _family. She would rather take herself away than have them step back themselves. Blake longed for her partner's voice, or for her team leader's, or even for her other teammate's cry to stop her. Warily she stole a hesitant look over her shoulder and felt her heart sink as there was no sign of gold, red, or white. Maybe she really wasn't worth saving. Maybe she wasn't worth being chased after. After all of this running, why would anyone waste their precious breath or energy following her tracks?

It took a lot of willpower to pull her eyes away from the area behind her and back to the drop. She drew another shaky, strong breath before rolling her vision back and blocking out all of the environment around her. Feet danced close to the edge yet again and Blake could feel her heartbeat in her throat, in her hands, in her legs; everywhere. She could feel the rhythmic beat pulsating throughout every cell and nerve in her body. Her fingertips anxiously played with the ribbon of her bow that normally sat tied over her Faunus ears and she tried to keep herself calm. This would be for the best.

She opened her eyes once again and she was closer to the edge now, dangling the black fabric from her right index finger and her thumb, watching it sway in the night air. The breeze moved against her cat ears and brushed the fur there. It was because of them that everything was ruined. It was because of them that she couldn't be normal, or have an easy life. Everything would always be off and everything would always be a struggle. She would have to fight just to fit in or she had to hide herself and not be the person she was born as. It wasn't fair. Why was she the one that got stuck with this cruel fate? Why did she have to be given the hurdles to jump over? Blake wasn't strong enough to be that one.

A branch cracked from behind her and it caused Blake to jump, narrowly keeping her balance to prevent a fatal fall that she was not ready to commit to yet. Heavy breathing echoed in the clearing and amber irises fearfully moved as her body twisted to focus on the thing that produced the noise. Starting from the bottom of the figure, Blake could immediately make out who it was from the choice of footwear. The brown boots reached just below her knee, where yellow socks were pulled up and the left had a complimentary gray piece of fabric tied above the boot. It seemed with the coming of autumn, it not only meant orange and brown, but gold too. She stumbled forward, unsteadily, with high amounts of surprise coursing through her. She collapsed into strong and open arms, her face immediately finding the crook of Yang's neck.

A hand rubbed up and down the Faunus' back slowly, as she hummed softly. "It's okay, I'm here. Blake you're gonna be okay, it's okay kitten." The comfort she found just by being in the blonde's arms sent warmth through her cold limbs. She clutched to the fiery girl tightly and forgotten about her ears being visible, allowing sobs to take over her thin frame. Yang took notice of them, but decided not to comment. It wasn't a big deal, of course. Once the blonde heard Blake slip out she knew that it wasn't going to be a brief thing, so she took her time to follow her partner. She cared about the dark girl, she worried about her and loved her. Though she was convinced that it was platonic, family love, deep down her heart yearned for a connection deeper than that.

Yang pressed a kiss to the top of her head slowly, her other hand making its way into black hair. She did everything in her power to calm Blake down: soothing humming, back rubs, threading a hand through her hair, the whole nine yards. Golden silk billowed in the wind behind her as the breeze caused the Faunus to press closer to her. "Y-Yang…" Blake's voice was shallow and broke after each letter sound. Normally her voice was monotone and calm but Yang could hear the tones swaying as she spoke. "You can see them, c-can't you?"

"Of course I can, silly." A light chuckle parted the depressing and tense situation, and it was like a breath of fresh air for Blake. "But I don't see why that would change anything between us."

"Y-you don't?"

Yang sighed. "If this is why you fled, darling, you're gonna be surprised with what I say next." Blake pulled way slowly from Yang's neck, wiping desperately at her eyes to rid them of any remnants of tears. The wet trails were painted down her pale cheeks and they seemed to sparkle in the darkness, just as amber eyes did. Her pupils were virtually gone and they looked up at Yang widely. The wetness that coated them gave way to the fact that Blake had been crying, if the red splotches that interrupted her pale skin here and there on her face did not give it away already. A slightly tanner hand moved from the gentle stroking through black locks to cup a cheek, a thumb brushing away the dampness. "You mean a lot to me, Blake. Nothing will change that, especially not a pair of adorable cat ears."

The space between them shrunk every minute or so, Yang dipping down carefully. She timed it so that it wouldn't make her intentions obvious; Blake didn't catch on in the slightest. The girl that was one with the shadows was dumbfounded at the statement. How could she be so easy going with this? How could someone so magnificent not hate the fact that she was a Faunus? Suddenly their noses made contact with one another's and a blush flooded onto pale cheeks while a cheeky grin pulled across the blonde's lips. "You mean that?" Whispers in the night sent a sensational chill up Yang's spine.

"I mean a lot more than that." The hand resting on Blake's lower back now held a small chin and the miniscule gap was closed. Cold and chapped lips met those of soft and warm ones, most likely from the semblance that their owner possessed. They glided against each other's in perfect time, pulling away and crashing back together in a harmonic sort of fashion. Desire pulsated through both partners and lips parted into open mouthed kisses, grapping hold of lower lips in between teeth and twirling tongues. The moonlight glowed upon them as if the world was giving them their own spotlight and knees grew weak as the kiss further intensified. It was Blake who had to give in, pulling away breathlessly.

The sharp, autumn air hurt her lungs but the feeling of hot breath down her neck as Yang kissed the sensitive skin distracted her. Not only was she being saved but she was being lifted up and carried away to a safe haven of love. Teeth grazed over her wind pipe and Blake let out a gasp, shivering from the combined intimacy and the frosty temperatures. "_Oh_ Yang…" A moan slipped from cracked lips as a flaming hot stripe was licked along her jawline. "H-how long have you felt this way?"

"For a very long time." Yang's forehead rested against her temple as more shaky breaths trailed down her neck. "Ever since I can remember, really. God you looked so mysterious when we first met with that cute button nose of yours tucked behind a book. You were so dismissive and snarky and fuck it was really hot. I mean I told Ruby that it'd be pointless trying any further but I was so wrong because you're not just stunningly attractive on the outside, but you're so amazing on the inside too. Then you killed that Grimm and we locked eyes and I knew I got a kickass partner. I couldn't help but smile at you because damn I got lucky. I got so so lucky. I must have done something right because wow I don't deserve to have you in my life."

The ramblings that spilled from the blonde sent warm tingles to Blake's chest and she could feel her heartbeat pick up once again. "You can stop talking, Yang."

"I'm just nervous, and excited. I-I just kissed you and you kissed back oh my gosh." She pressed a kiss to a cold cheek before wrapping her arms around the shorter girl's waist. "But you were going to run. I heard you get up and slip out and I got scared. I had to follow you. F-from the way you slipped out and how fast you ran I knew something was wrong. I'm glad I caught you before something happened. You were too close to the edge of that cliff."

"I know I was." Blake murmured hesitantly, still losing strength in her legs. How they were still holding her up, she didn't know. "You know why I was, too."

The gentle wind ceased and Yang moved away from her temple, resting her forehead now against Blake's. "Well you're not going anywhere. Not when you have me holding you, anyway. Can we go back? You're so cold and I want to sleep."

Blake nodded before draping her arms over Yang's shoulders. "Can you carry me back?" She didn't need a direct answer. Yang's hands dropped to Blake's bottom before hoisting her up and allowing Blake's legs to hook around her hips. She clutched tightly to her and as Yang began to walk back, she felt a wave of safety wash over her. She didn't think she would be going back to Beacon after this, honestly.

As they strolled through the forest, both pairs of eyes could spot the rising sun from behind the trees. It was then when Yang's pace picked up, because they had to be in before Ruby and Weiss awoke. From the new running speed, they made it to the front door of the school and rushed to the dorm. When the door was pulled open slowly, the sounds of steady breathing filled their ears; both girls were still asleep. The door creaked closed behind them and Yang rested Blake down on her bed before going to climb up into her own. However a tug to the tank top halted the blonde's movement. Wide eyes silently begged for her to stay beside Blake, and Yang happily complied.

With ears still uncovered, since she had dropped the ribbon off of the cliff, Blake nuzzled under Yang's chin. Strong arms once again held the two together and allowed for their warm breaths to be shared. The silence enveloped them and this time it was of peace and love rather than fear and tension as Blake bolted through the forest alone. The atmosphere had a new vibe to it that both partners surly could get used to. "No classes today, you can sleep for as long as you need, kitten."

"I still find it ironic that you called me that before you found out." A barely audible chuckle hit Yang's ears and she felt her blank expression turn to a grin quite quickly after that.

"I guess I'm just too good!"

"Keep… Keep telling yourself that love." A sleepy yawn broke her statement and her eyes fluttered closed soon after. "Night."

A kiss was left to the top of Blake's head once again before Yang pulled the covers over them. "Sleep well, my angel."

* * *

**I wanted to attempt to use my old writing style again, so I wrote this short. I'm extremely happy with the outcome but I would love to hear what you guys think about it.**


End file.
